Denisa Returns
"Denisa Returns" is the forty-first episode of Season 10, created by Esquilo30, and marks Denisa's first re-appearance since the original cartoon show. Synopsis The episode begins in the Smurf Village: Joey, Sassette, and the Piximp are going to have a picnic. When they arrive at the Grand Oak in the forest, they hear someone crying loudly. They follow the voice and it happens to be Denisa, who Sassette recognizes, and they ask why she is so sad. She tells them that her friends went on a picnic without her, so Sassette decides to invite her on their picnic. She gladly accepts and asks Sassette to introduce her to her friends. "I'm Joey," the first Smurf says, "Joey McCormick. Nice to meet you!" Then, the Piximp does his pirouette spin before saying, "I'm a Piximp with no name, chaw! Nice to meet you - chaw." Meanwhile at the hovel, Gargamel is planning a new trap to catch the Smurfs. Scruple doubts that it is going to work, but his master insists that he's wrong. He has created a net throwing weapon, so they go out to search for Smurfs. Joey and the others were having a nice picnic and after eating the food, he asked Denisa what she thinks would be good games to play when suddenly they hear someone familiar shout, "The only thing you will play is Getting Netted!" The Smurfs shout, "Gargamel!" and run in every direction, but Gargamel starts to shoot nets with his device, thus capturing all of them. Just when he, Scruple, and Azrael collect them and head back to the hovel, Denisa appears and demands, "Uncle Gargamel, let my friends go!" Her uncle ignores her until she sounds off her signature echoing screams, which forces him to let them go to make her stop. After being freed, Joey says "I didn't know Gargamel is your uncle," to which she replies, "Well, kinda." Then he thinks, Unlike her uncle she is very nice, so I'll trust her! Gargamel thinks of a plan to catch the Smurfs without Denisa noticing, so he tells her, "Denisa, how about you go pick some apples for our new guests?" Denisa believes him and was a about to do what he said, but Joey interrupts and whispers in her ear: "Your uncle might be lying to you Denisa, but I have a plan!" He quickly explains something and they pretend to be going apple picking. As soon as they leave, Gargamel and Scruple catch the Smurfs and reveal to them that he lied, but unbeknownst to them, Denisa and Joey actually hid in some bushes and overheard what he said. Joey says, "Time for Plan B!" He creates a mega-phone made with leaves and, seeing the Smurfs trapped in a jar, he tells her to scream into it after he covers his ears. She screams so loud into the mega-phone that it breaks the glass jar, so the Smurfs and Piximp are freed. While being chased by Gargamel, Scruple, and Azrael, Joey and Denisa pulls a rope out and trip them up. Gargamel is so angry that he blames the Smurfs for his defeat. Later, Joey and company thank her for saving them from her uncle. She says, "Well, it was nice playing with you, but now I gotta go back to Uncle Balthazar. Bye!" Joey is shocked and exclaims, "Balthazar is her uncle?!" while the Piximp passes out with a distressed, "CHAAAAAaaaaaw..." thus ending the episode. Continuation *'Episode 40' -- "Fooly's Sweetheart" *'Episode 42' -- A Smurfy Valentine's Day Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Smurfs Episodes Category:Esquilo30's Articles